Amulet Cupid: tempting words
by Suika.oni-chan
Summary: Amu starts out an ordinary day,or is it? she has 4 charas right? what happens if she finds a 5th that she had when she was 4? what will happen when Easter adopts Amu and she joins them? Ikuto used for Easter but gets sucked back in after amu.. does something to him. Amu is 16 and different than before. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia are gone... Will our hero join the dark side completely?
1. Chapter 1

Amulet Cupi Shugo Chara fanfiction!

A.R.- hey guys its me again! I'm putting my other fanfic on hold cause I had a good idea for another fanfic. Please enjoy!

Ikuto- A.R. does not own shugo chara or the characters or she would've made sure I didn't leave at the end…

A.R. 'cry' I LOVE YOU IKUTO!

Ikuto- 'sweatdrop'

Child Pov

It was a cold night and I can't say what happened in complete detail but all I know is that a black and red mini person saved me. I was afraid because the tiny girl looked as if she would hurt me, but quickly after she had saved me, she disappeared into a white egg with a broken heart on it. The left side was blood red, and the right side was pitch black. I was confused but knew that if I stayed, I would be killed. I quickly ran into a forest near by where I saw the mini girl save me. The mini girl! I checked my pocket to see if the egg was still there. It was and I was thankful because if something happened to it I would never be able to thank the girl inside it.

I found a little house somewhere in the forest and was shocked after I found it. It was built by wood and had a chimney on the roof with smoke coming out. All the lights were on in the house and it looked as if someone had just been outside. It was snowing and it was very chilly. I knew I was going to die out here and I almost did. I blacked out and the last thing I saw was a man running from the house toward me.

A.R.- how was it? … ' cricket chirps' don't be mad please! I promise I will write another one today! This is just the little girl's past! No tamato throwing pleeeaaase! Ok bye bye cya next time! Nya!


	2. appearance of Séduire

Chapter 2. Amulet Cupid: tempting words

Amu POV 7 years later

I woke up to the glistening sun in my eyes and my charas screaming at me to get up.

"Get up! Amu-chan!" Ran cheered.

"Amu-chan! You're gonna be late!" Miki said.

"I won't make you pancakes if you don't wake up!" Suu threatened.

Dia sighed.

"Amu-chan, Tadase's waiting for you." Dia said in a motherly way.

My eyes shot open faster than you could blink. Tadase and I had a date today! I almost jumped out of bed and flew to my closet.

"No, no, no, definitely not, ew, ugh when did I get the 80's? no, no, no, PERFECT!" I finally said after going through ¾ of my closet. I was considered a punk at school. I'd wear dark blue and black everyday. I had bought a really cute outfit but never got the chance to wear it. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door because when there's a perverted kitty on the loose, you might wanna lock every door you can.

I came out wearing a dark blue tank top with lace on the edges. Black jean shorts with white sequins on the left back pocket. Dark blue high tops that were 1 inch above my ankle. A black hoodie that covers my tank top straps. The hoodie covers the top of my pink hair. My pink hair is on my left shoulder and drops down to my mid thigh. My bangs are long so they cover most of my eyes. I have a white ring on my right hand middle finger that says ' tempting aren't I?' on it. I have a birthmark of a broken heart on my leg but I tell people it's a tattoo cause no one really has a broken heart shaped birthmark do they?

I smiled at myself in the mirror. "I'm pretty no matter what anyone says" I thought out loud.

"You certainly are, my little strawberry" I turned to see Ikuto on my balcony smirking at my outfit.

"Very cute Amu-koi," I flinched at the 'koi' part. "but I think you need to lose the hoodie cause straps look good on you." He said with a smirk. I had the 'p***** off' sign on my head at what he said.

"Perverted neko…" I mumbled as I stepped out onto the balcony where Ikuto was.

"Ikuto, just get the heck out of here. I have Tadase so don't think you can win me over just by being the perverted cat you are." I smirked and I was proud that I got the courage to say that to Ikuto. He had sadness in his eyes but kept it well hidden (I still noticed it though). He sighed and tossed me a box.

"Here…" he said as I caught the small box.

"I'll leave you alone… bye… , strawberry." He said as he hopped tree to tree away to wherever he lives nowadays. I was a bit sad but really happy that he would leave me alone. I opened the box's wrapping and heard a faint jingle. I quickly opened the box and saw a dark blue string and a gold bell on the middle of it. The string had hearts that were black on it and the bell made a high pitched jingling noise. I smiled.

"Perverted neko.." I said to myself, smiling. I soon remembered Tadase and my date so I ran downstairs and headed to the spot where he told me to meet him.

Jingle jingle jingle jingle by bell made that sound everytime I took a step. I was at the park and made one last jingle. My eyes widened. It felt like time stopped for one complete minute as stared at the x-egg and Tadase's lifeless body in a pool of blood.

B-bump b-bump b-bump. My heart began to race. Bumpbumpbumpbumpbumpbump. Time began again. I ran to Tadase and the x-egg floated away. I started down at his face. His eyes had gone to the back of his head and his mouth was open. I started to cry and tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't….. Jingle….. I couldn't bear it…. Jingle….. I can't stand it….. Jingle…..

"TADASE-KUN!" I screamed as I started to cry a waterfall of tears. My life is over I thought. I felt Ikuto's presence nearby but I sent him a dark aura, which soon led his presence to disappear.

TIMESKIP- next day (school)

I woke up again to the glistening sunlight against my red puffy face. I had cried most of the night and barely got any sleep. I glumly got dressed in my black and dark blue uniform and headed down stairs. I ignored my parents and walked straight to school. I didn't know how the guardians would react when they heard that Tadase had died. Jingle jingle jingle…. I smiled remembering Ikuto…. I wish he would be here to comfort me right now. I walked into school and was walking to the roof to go to the royal garden. (they are not in elementary btw. This school just provides the same stuff except that the school uniform colors are different) I was nervous at first because most of the guardians hated me since we join middle school and I killed Tsukasa. I was being controlled! I heard an evil voice and I couldn't control myself. The only people who don't hate me are Kukai and Tadase. I only have Kukai now so I'm really nervous. I sighed and walked in.

Jingle jingle jingle… everyone's eyes were on me.

Kukai, Rima, Kairi, Nagihiko, and their new joker, Saaya.

Kukai gave a goofy smile towards me while everyone shot daggers at me with their glare. I gulped and walk towards them.

"Hey! Hinamori! I haven't seen you in a while. What's u-" he stopped as I started crying. I felt the tension in the room lift and turn to concern. Kairi was the only one who kept a straight face.

"Hey, uh…. Amu…." Rima began. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"T-tadase… i-is…. De-dea-dead.." I said between cries. Everything went silent….. I walked out of the garden and Kukai followed behind me.

"Amu….. I know he's your boyfriend but…. Uh… please don't be sad… he was a jerk anyway…" jingle….. I stopped in my tracks and turned to face Kukai but kept looking at the ground. I looked up with tears in my eyes and slapped him, hard. Time stopped yet again. I was screaming a mute voice at Kukai as he held his cheek and looked at me with surprise. I finally walked away and the world had gained volume again.

"I can't trust anyone anymore.." I said as I walked out of the school.

I ran into my room when I got home and ignored my charas and my parents as I hid myself from the world.

My charas suddenly screamed.

"AMU-CHAN! HELP!" they all shrieked in unison. My eyes widened as they began to go back into their eggs. Ran started to tear up followed by Miki, Suu, and Dia.

"AMU-CHAN!" they screamed again. I just stood there, watching them as they disappeared. They finally went back into their eggs and everything was quiet.

Jingle…

"Ran…"

jingle..

"Miki…"

jingle…

"Suu…"

jingle…

"Dia…"

jingle…

I started to cry. I can't bear to know that I've lost everyone important to me. I thought it couldn't get any worse but sure enough, it did.

A week later, Ami, mom, and dad died in a car accident, my grandma fell into a coma, and my only aunt had killed herself after her husband cheated on her. I was all alone…

I was packing my stuff up one day and found an egg hidden behing Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia's coloring book (lol). It was a chara egg. It was white with a broken heart on it. The left side was red and the right was black. It matched my birthmark but with color. I was happy to know that this egg might be mine. I smile for the first time in a long time and continued to pack. I was taken to an orphanage and was sure that I wasn't going to be adopted but to my surprise, I was adopted a few days later.

"Yes I would like to adopt Amu Hinamori." The man said with a smile. He filled out papers and I gave the paper my signature and I went home with my new "dad".

I was silent in the car as we drove to his house, or atleast I thought it was his house. I was shocked when he too me to a large building that said 'Easter' on it. I was adopted by Easter? This can't be happening….

We walked into the building and I was taken to an empty room with nothing but a bed and a lamp on a box in it. This is my new life…. Working with Easter….. I walked down to the lobby looking for John, the person who adopted me when-

"Amu?!" I was disrupted of looking for John when a voice rang in my ear. I turned around and saw Ikuto. Jingle… I blushed remembering that he had given me the bell necklace. He didn't smirk though. He just stood there surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I tilted my head down and a shadow of my bangs hid my eyes.

"I was adopted and now I work here, Ikuto…" I saw that ikuto had a suitcase with him. He noticed my staring and began to explain.

" Easter's been bought by John Starrolds, the man over there." He pointed to the man who adopted me.

" I am no longer working here so I have to move. Wait…. I thought you have to be under 9 to be adopted from an orphanage? You're 11."

"Baka….. none of my relatives are alive anymore so I had to be… and I can be older than 9 mr "I'm 17 and I'm soooo cool!" he giggled at what I just said and soon I joined in and we both broke out laughing.

"Amu, go back to your room." John said as he noticed I had left. I sighed and went back when Ikuto grabbed my wrist and looked at John.

"May I go with her Mr. Starrolds?" he asked with a kind tone.

"No, she and I have much work to do." John replied with a smirk and the first thing that popped into my head was-

"NO! I will not help you collect x-eggs." I said to John as his smirk disappeared and an angered expression came upon his face. Ikuto was shocked and John growled at me with clenched teeth. I tilted my head again because I knew I was gonna be punished. He pulled my hair and dragged me back to my room. Before Ikuto could stop him, John had security drag Ikuto out of the building. John tied me to a chair in my room and got scissors. My eyes widened as many thoughts came to my head. But all he did was sigh and cut his long hair and made it short. I was confused and still am and he untied me and left my room. I was relieved to know that I was not harmed.

The next day!

I ran to my room crying after what John had told me….. no one really did love me! I was furious but sad…

"Why does everyone have love but me…." I said aloud.

"You will but lets take love from everyone and give it to you." An evil but familiar voice said. Suddenly my newly found egg appeared in front of me.

Crack..

Did my egg say that?

Crack….

Why would I take love from everyone?

Crack…

I don't want people to be miserable..

POP!

A chara popped out with dazzling ruby red hair with black highlights. She had seductive eyelashes that would make anyone faint. She had red lipstick and black mascara and a outfit similar to what I wore the day Tadase died. She had an evil aura to her but in a way, I was happy to see her.

"Hello, Amu. My name is Séduire, and I am your new chara. I am a temptess chara of dark love." She smirked. I felt an evil feeling come over me and suddenly, I felt as if I had completely joined the dark side and joined Séduire in smirking.

A.R.- did you guys like the next chappy? I hope so because I spent 3 hours on it! 2125 Words! O.o and 6 pages! I hope you guys like cause this was hard lmao. Okay cya next time r&r! nya!


	3. Chapter 3

Previously on Amulet Cupid: tempting words

Amu POV

I ran to my room crying after what John had told me….. no one really did love me! I was furious but sad…

"Why does everyone have love but me…." I said aloud.

"You will but lets take love from everyone and give it to you." An evil but familiar voice said. Suddenly my newly found egg appeared in front of me.

Crack..

Did my egg say that?

Crack….

Why would I take love from everyone?

Crack…

I don't want people to be miserable..

POP!

A chara popped out with dazzling ruby red hair with black highlights. She had seductive eyelashes that would make anyone faint. She had red lipstick and black mascara and an outfit similar to what I wore the day Tadase died. She had an evil aura to her but in a way, I was happy to see her.

"Hello, Amu. My name is Séduire, and I am your new chara. I am a temptess chara of dark love." She smirked. I felt an evil feeling come over me and suddenly, I felt as if I had completely joined the dark side and joined Séduire in smirking.

End of flashback

"Seduire? Isn't that French?" I asked with the new dark aura surrounding me.

"Indeed it is, Amu."

"Hmmm… uhm.. Seduire? I am your chara bearer right?" I asked with an uncertain tone.

"Yes I am, Amu."

My eyes widened and I smiled in joy. I hugged Seduire tight and she hugged back.

"Amu, forget about your other charas, you have me and I will make you happy unlike those other four fools." I was shocked at what she said but smiled anyway knowing that I have a friend after everything that had happened in the last few days.

I walked down stairs talking to my new chara and some people gave me a confused look. To them, I was talking to myself but to the people who had charas, I was talking to a very good friend. John noticed me and smiled.

"Amu, your new chara egg hatched?" I was surprised but nodded in glee.

"Yes, did you have a chara before Mr. Starrolds?" I asked, still smiling.

"Nope." He said and walked away after patting my head. (lol) Me and Seduire started to laugh at his reply. I was happy to have another chara again .

Time skip 5 years (Amu is now 16 and Ikuto is 17, don't ask just read and it will make sense.)

I am 16. I am the most powerful chara bearer. I have not been in school since the day I met Seduire. I regret NOTHING.

"Okay, Amu. It seems you're still struggling to chara transformation with Seduire but I'm sure everything will work out." John said as he left the practice room.

"Seduire," I said before sighing. "why can't you chara transform with me?" I asked with sadness in my tone. She hugged me.

"I'm not sure, it may be because your not ready yet. You still have someone you love, no?" she asked looking at me with compassion. Ikuto popped into my head but I just ignored it.

"Yes, but he died.." I said as the horrible memories came swarming back. Seduire gave me a sad expression and hugged me again. I clenched my fist as all the sad thoughts ran through my head and I got mad and irritated.

Why… why why why why why!

Nothing good ever happened to me before I met Seduire!

Why..

I hate everyone who has love!

Why...

I want to make the people who made me sad suffer!

Why...

Time stopped. A single tear went down my face.

"My heart! UNLOCK!" I said as I began to change.

"chara nari: Amulet Cupid." I said when the transformation was done.

I was wearing a dark red plaid skirt with black and white crosses at the edge. The skirt had a chain on the right side stomach and ended right side back. A grey tank top that rose a small bit above my bellybutton with a small butterfly design was underneath a black lace tank top. A black jacket with no sleeves covered my straps and had a silver crown design on the collar. I also had a red tie with spider webs and blacks broken hearts on it. Black fishnet tights went up to my mid thigh and were ripped around my left ankle. On my right hand, I had 3 charm bracelets and a small black glove that had a square opening on the face of my hand. I had a red spiked collar on my upper arm and a crystal ring on my middle finger. On my left arm, I had a glove than was 2 feet long and red velvet. My nails were red and long but not long like claws. I had many piercings on my ears and a black halo above my head. My hair turned light orange and was still the same length as before (mid thigh). My bangs were the same size too (slightly covering eyes). I had a pair black angel wings sticking out of my back and a lollipop in my mouth. Finally I had black flats with no decoration on them.

I was shocked. My mouth dropped and my lollipop nearly fell out of my mouth. I ran to the mirror and my black eyes widened. I am HOT! I couldn't believe it, I was better looking than anyone. I smirked and ran out of the practice room to show John.

I poked John and he gave an annoyed sigh.

"Cosplayer huh? Well little girls like you shouldn't be here missy." He said with a tone that really ticked me off.

"Oh.. tsk tsk tsk… John, you really don't recognize your little daughter?" I said with a seductive tone that surprised John and me at the same time.

"A-Amu?" he said as his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I nodded and smirked as Seduire canceled the chara transformation and I returned to my original plain appearance. He continued to stare and Seduire and I broke out in laughter. He cleared his throat and blushed as he began to speak.

"Amu, I've been meaning to tell you," he said while still blushing. "you will be joining Seiyo high, so you'll be going back to school.." he said nervous to how I'd react. I just smiled with evil thoughts popping into my head.

"Yay! I can see how my seductive chara change works on other boys!" I said happily. John just blushed different shades of red and turned around.

"Ikuto goes to the school too…" he said and my happiness suddenly increased. Payback was the first thing that popped into my head, but then John began to talk more.

"We need no interferences, so… we will be erasing your memory of him…" he said before swiftly running out of the room. Losing my memory of Ikuto? No no no! I don't want that! Ugh… John Starrolds, I will get you for this. I thought everything as I clenched my fists to my sides and walked around to find John. I finally found him in the research lab and put on my cool n' spicy attitude as I walked in. John literally jumped halfway across the room in fear of me. I chuckled.

"When do I go to school?" I asked as John sighed in relief.

"Tomorrow which means we will have to erase you memory tonight, in 1 hour to be exact." He said as he went back to his computer and began he work again. I smiled and said "okay!" as I walked back to my room. When I got to my room I started to cry and Seduire hugged me which made me feel a little better.

Time skip: 1 hour later

I walked into the room and put on my bravest face and sat down in the only other piece of furniture in the room, a black chair. I was confused. No machines? No wires? Just. Two. Chairs? I waited for a good three minutes and then John and a man walked in. John introduced me to the man and said that his name was Nikaido (sorry if I spelt it wrong) and I smiled remember my teacher. Nikaido held up a finger with a ring on it. Then held up two. Then three, four, and finally five and he pointed at me and I began to feel sleepy. He whispered into my ear, "Forget Ikuto, Wasureru (forget in Japanese). My eyelids were very heavy and I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning feeling like I was forgetting something important. I thought and thought and thought… nothing came in mind. I heard a faint thump and looked to see a school uniform on the ground. I smiled and remember I had school and thought that's what I was forgetting. I quickly changed and it was just like my elementary and middle school uniform except the color is magenta. I liked this color. Not too bright and not too dark. I smiled and woke up Seduire before heading out the door to go to school. I was reading the school book that mentioned everything the school provides and the rules. One page caught my eye tough. I was shocked to see it! The- the the guar-

"Amu?" I turned around and saw a brown hair and emerald green eyed boy standing behind me.

"Ku-Kukai?!" I said as I noticed he was looking at my new chara.

"Uh-" he began.

"I'll explain at school." I said while grabbing his hand and ran to school.

He was shocked but ran with me and sure enough, he was the one who was dragging me to school. I let him lead which was a huge mistake because he took me straight to the school's royal garden. Everyone was there, except Saaya who moved to who knows where.

"Amu!?" everyone but Kukai and I said in unison. Kukai gave a goofy grin and nodded.

"Why am I here again, Kukai-koi?" I said seductively as Seduire chara changed with me causing me to have my halo pop onto my head. Everyone was speechless. Kukai even started to drool. I canceled the change and started to scratch my head and said, "heh…"

~after everyone's questions were answered~

"So you got a new chara after Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia went back into their eggs?" Rima asked. I nodded.

Seduire POV

The boy charas were starring. I let out a sigh and looked at them. They quickly turned around and blushed. I smirked as an idea popped into mind. I snuck up behind the rapper chara and blew on his neck. He quickly reacted and blushed as he turned around. I chuckled and came closer to him.

"Awww…. Is a little rapper boy afraid of a wittle girl?" I said teasing him to no end. He turned different shades of red and I chuckled again before walking over to the samurai boy. I took out one of his swords and began to swing it around.

"Careful with that!" he said as he took the sword away from me.

"Aww.. I was just playing.." I said batting my eyelashes seductively. He blushed and gave me the sword. I kissed it leaving a red lipstick smooch on the blade and gave it back. He started to turn different colors just like the boy before and I struggled to hold in a giggle. I went over to the soccer player and grabbed his soccer ball and looked at it.

"Hey! Give me that back!" he wined and I laughed. I kicked the ball back over with amazing skill and he was amazed but quickly caught it before it hit him in the face. I was satisfied but was hoping there would be another but I guess not. Little did I know a certain mini king was watching me.

Kiseki POV

Who is the new commoner? I must meet her. I will not let anyone not meet their king! I was looking at her and blinked. She was gone!

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned around.

"Ah, I guess there is one more." She said with a seductive tone, but I resisted and walked towards her.

"Hello loyal subject. I am the king and you will listen to me! (sorry I didn't know what to make him say)" she chuckled at what I said.

"It's very nice to meet you, my king." She walked up to me and kissed my hand and I started to blush.

"I- uh…. What's your name commoner?" I said with a squeak. She laughed.

"My name is Seduire you're highness." She bowed. "And what might your name be?" she said as she looked up.

"Ki-Kiseki." I stuttered and turned my head away before she could notice my blush that had just appeared. She chuckled once more.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Kiseki." She kissed me on the cheek and walked to talk to the other girl charas. I put my hand on where she kissed.

"Y-yes.." I stuttered as I came back to reality

Seduire POV

Easter will have their charas, but the last I seduct will be that king, I'm gonna have some fun. I smirked at the thought as I approached the female charas.

"Flirting with Kiseki? Miki would be so jealous." The kimono girl said and the clown girl just laughed.

"I'm Temari, and this is Kusu-Kusu, you must be Seduire? Well I hope we can become good friends." Temari said while smiling and Kusu-Kusu giggled again. This is going to be fun I thought.


	4. i'll xplain y amu rembers in nxt chapter

Amulet cupid: tempting words

Chapter 4

(short summary: Amu walked home and "runs" into someone on the way. Ikuto is out perverted by Amu's new chara change and Yoru could be in Seduire's grasp of seducing him..)

Previously on Amulet Cupid: tempting words

Kiseki POV

Who is the new commoner? I must meet her. I will not let anyone not meet their king! I was looking at her and blinked. She was gone!

I heard a chuckle behind me and turned around.

"Ah, I guess there is one more." She said with a seductive tone, but I resisted and walked towards her.

"Hello loyal subject. I am the king and you will listen to me! (sorry I didn't know what to make him say)" she chuckled at what I said.

"It's very nice to meet you, my king." She walked up to me and kissed the back of my hand and I started to blush.

"I- uh…. What's your name commoner?" I said with a squeak. She laughed.

"My name is Seduire you're highness." She bowed. "And what might your name be?" she said as she looked up.

"Ki-Kiseki." I stuttered and turned my head away before she could notice my blush that had just appeared. She chuckled once more.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Kiseki." She kissed me on the cheek and walked to talk to the other girl charas. I put my hand on where she kissed.

"Y-yes.." I stuttered as I came back to reality

Seduire POV

Easter will have their charas, but the last I seduct will be that king, I'm gonna have some fun. I smirked at the thought as I approached the female charas.

"Flirting with Kiseki? Miki would be so jealous." The kimono girl said and the clown girl just laughed.

"I'm Temari, and this is Kusu-Kusu, you must be Seduire? Well I hope we can become good friends." Temari said while smiling and Kusu-Kusu giggled again. This is going to be fun I thought.

Chapter 4

(Amu's walking to Easter) Amu POV

I was walking home while Seduire was sleeping in my plaid red chara case and I giggled and she snored. She didn't really act dangerous or mean like I thought she would when I sensed an evil demonic aura coming from her when I first met her. I smiled and continued walking home when I remembered that I had my MP3 with me, so I put the earphones in and began to listen to my favorite song, Everybody loves me from Onerepublic. (It's a really good song, I think you listen to it!) I hummed along and closed my eyes as I walked. I stopped humming after it was over and listened to another one, not knowing the lyrics. Little did I know that a certain neko boy was about to be bumped into.

Ikuto POV

I was walking home after another long day at school and I started to feel depressed as Amu's face came into my mind. I haven't seen her since that day…

Flashback!

Amu POV in flashback

"Amu, go back to your room." John said as he noticed I had left. I sighed and went back when Ikuto grabbed my wrist and looked at John.

"May I go with her Mr. Starrolds?" he asked with a kind tone.

"No, she and I have much work to do." John replied with a smirk and the first thing that popped into my head was-

"NO! I will not help you collect x-eggs." I said to John as his smirk disappeared and an angered expression came upon his face. Ikuto was shocked and John growled at me with clenched teeth. I tilted my head again because I knew I was gonna be punished. He pulled my hair and dragged me back to my room. Before Ikuto could stop him, John had security drag Ikuto out of the building.

End of flashback Ikuto POV

I sighed as I remembered how scared she looked having to work for Easter.. The scene played over and over in my head and I felt like I was being consumed by sadness when someone ran into me from behind.

"Go-gomen.." (sorry in Japanese) a silent female voice came from behind as I heard a thump and knew she fell on the ground. I sighed and turned around to help the stanger up, but to my surprise, she was not a stranger at all..

Amu POV

"Go-gomen.." I said as I bumped into someone and fell on the hard concrete sidewalk. I started to gather books and heard the man sigh. I saw his feet turn to face me but I did not look up, I only kept gathering my books. I was about to pick up the last one when I felt he was staring at me. I sighed.

"Please stop staring at me, if you're gonna be like this then go ahead and go home." I said as I still looked at the concrete not bothering to look up.

"I-I…" he stuttered and I sighed and stood up only to bump into what felt like his chin and we both flew back on the cement. My elbow was scraped and my now pounding head hurt like crazy. The p***** off sign appeared on my head as I looked up and started to yell at the boy.

"Look! Don't stare at people you don't kno-" I stopped as soon as I realized whom I was accusing of not knowing me.

"I-Ikuto?!" I yelled as he sat on the floor surprised.

"Amu!?" he yelled back. We both sat there staring at each other in disbelief. We soon broke out in laughter as we both help one another up from the cold gray ground. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Ikuto POV

Amu smiled at me as we stopped laughing and we began to walk home together.

"So how have you been?" she asked me a bit more quietly than I thought she would after screaming her heart out at me.

"Fine, you?" I replied not knowing how to tell her I've missed her so much.

"G-good…" she stuttered as she found it hard to continue talking to me. I looked around her trying to find her charas but the peppy, the artistic, the bubbly, and the calm chara were no where to be found. Amu noticed my looking and sighed.

"They went back in there eggs 2 days before the last time I saw you…" she sound sad, like she has been alone ever since. I felt sorry for the pink-headed girl I haven't seen in so long. She suddenly started to cry as the tears fell from her face, to the ground and the gray color of the sidewalk turned darker after being covered in the tears of sadness.

"Ikuto, Nya~!" Yoru screamed as he flew right into Amu, causing her to fall on the floor as she continued to cry. I flicked the neko chara in the nose as scolded him.

"Yoru! You realize you just bumped into Amu when she was crying!" I yelled, but he kept looking behind him and after I pulled his tail I started to see why he was panicked. Dogs were running this way as Yoru started to scream and Amu got up from the ground as her bangs' shadow covered her eyes. She opened her chara case and she looked like she was expecting Ran, Miki, Suu, and/or Dia to pop out to do a chara transformation.

"Seduire, chara change.." she said as a black hair with red strips chara came out and winked at Yoru before chara changing with Amu. She had a black halo pop onto her head and she turned around. I was confused at first but just stepped back to watch her do what her new chara's personality would do to Amu. Yoru just blushed.

"…" Amu was silent as the dogs ran towards us.

"Uh, Amu?.." no answer. The dogs were now about 10 feet away from us. "AMU!" I screamed, but was interrupted by a twisted chuckle. Amu looked up and gave a sadistic smirk to the dogs as they were only 2 feet away from me and Yoru, but the dogs stopped running and whinned as Amu started to chase after them while keeping her twisted smile gracing her lips.

10 minutes after Amu chased the dogs

My mouth hung open as Amu walked back to Yoru and me as her black halo had vanished. She stared at me as if nothing even happened.

"You're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that." She said as she continued to walk home. I came back to reality as I saw her walk away. Yoru went to talk to the chara.

"You have a fifth chara?!" I ask-yelled as she put her head phones in again but leaving one out so she could still hear me.

"Mhmm…" she replied as she scanned over her tracks in the MP3. I was stunned at her chara change, but just ignored it and continued to walk with her.

Yoru POV

I was gonna sneak up on this show-off chara and chuckled mentally as I silently crept up behind her.

"Touch me and I won't hesitate to break your neck." She said calmly as I was about to scare her.

"Aww… can't I have a little fun, nya?" I said innocently while making sure to add my signature "nya" in the sentence. She sighed and turned around. I stared into her eyes as I felt myself go into a deep trance just by looking at her.

"No, but I can." She replied with a smirk. She flew over to me quickly and kissed my lips as I stood there in shock. She stopped the kiss as I finally realized what was going on. She chuckled darkly as she went back to Amu and sat on her shoulder while Ikuto and her (Amu) had a conversation about her new chara.

Seduire POV

He was fun to mess with, I might even seduce him last… oh well! That's something to figure out next time we meet, my little neko.

Amu POV

Ikuto and I kept talking when he suddenly became quiet as a lips curled into a smirk and he pinned me to the wall before I went inside Easter. I just sighed as I remembered how perverted he is.

"Ikuto, you're still acting like a kid, eh?" I teased. He kept his smirk.

"Aww… my little strawberry hurt my feelings," he fake pouted before smirking and continuing what he was saying. " I guess I have to punish you for making me sad." He said playfully as he smirked ear-to-ear. My halo popped onto my head as he was leaning closer to me. I smirked as I pushed him onto the wall and he looked at me surprised as I pinned him down like he did to me. Seduire held Yoru so he couldn't help his bearer. I leaned closer to him as he started to turn different shades of red.

"Aw…. Wittle neko boy wanting a kiss from me?" I said teasingly. "Well," I continued. "I want more than just a kiss." I said and he was red as he knew what I meant. I leaned my head by his neck and licked it as he stood in place, shocked. Yoru was screaming and struggling against Seduire's hold as she teased him and made Yoru turn red as a tomato just like Ikuto. I leaned up and was a centimeter away from closing the gap between us when I started to laugh. He and Yoru looked confused as the halo upon my head vanished as Seduire joined me in laughing as well.

"Wow, it is so fun teasing you little girls." I teased as we stopped laughing. I handed Ikuto a piece of paper, as he stood dumbfounded at what just happened. He looked at it noticing it was my number and also noticed I had gone back into the building and he walked to his house, thinking of what just happened.

End of chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Amulet cupid: tempting words Chapter 4

Suika-chan: So here's why amu remembers Ikuto, She bumped into ikuto's chin with her head, her head started to pound, She heard ikuto's voice and her memory came back. There! Simple as that! :3 enjoy dis chappy! =/u/=

Ikuto POV ~next day~

A-A-Amu….. My little strawberry is….. is…. Not … Amu anymore… I kept thinking and thinking and…. Thinking.. I couldn't help but wonder about her everyday after what happened yesterday….It's weird….. GAAAHHHH! I threw a pillow on my face and grunted as the fully object blocked my sight..

"I've got to talk to her… but…" I stopped as I realized she gave me her number and smiled as I took out my flip phone and dialed her number. (A/N: this is a fake number just stay with me.)

"118-435-6741.." I mumbled as I typed it in and called.

It felt like it ringed forever… come on! Pick up Amu!

Amu POV

I walked out of the bathroom as I had just taken a very nice bath when I heard my phone ringing and ran over to it.

"Moshi Moshi?(hello)" I said and heard nothing on the other end.

"Moshi Moshi?!" I yelled into the phone and heard a gasp.

"A-A-Amu…" the deep voice said.

"Mmm?" I answered already knowing it was Ikuto.

"H-hi.." He said and I giggled.

"Give me a second, Ikuto-kun." I teased with the 'kun'. I could practicly feel his blush on coming from him. I ran over to my closet and put on my pajamas because Ikuto just had to call me when I had just came out of the bathroom in my nude… Ugh….

I went back to the phone with my black lace tank-top and my bloody red pajama bottoms with skulls on it.

"Sorry about that." I said as I put the phone on speaker and began to brush my pink hair.

"It's fine…" he replied. "So anyway.. I uh… just uh… erm…. Wanted to talk to uh… you.." He didn't sound to sure of what he was saying… OR he could just be really nervous. I giggled in response.

"Ikuto? Wanna hang out later today?" I asked with happiness lacing through my voice.

"YEAHH!" he replied a little to happily. "Erm.. uh.. I mean… Sure.. whatever!" he said putting on his cool façade. I chuckled.

"Okay, meet me at the Wilisburg park by Starling blvd at… lets say… OH! 1:00 pm? Sound good?" I asked and put the brush down.

"Sure, anything I should bring?" He replied with his cool façade now turned to his nice façade.

"Hmm…"

Ikuto POV

I was waiting for a reply and smiled as I knew she asked me on a date.. I think…

"Hmm…" She said. I heard a poof and could feel her grinning from the other side. Oh no…

"Just you and you alone, oh and bring those lips of yours as well. Okay, Ikuto-koi?" She teased. I got hot as I went completely redder than… well… than a tomato.

"Uh… o-o-okay….." I replied not knowing what to say other than that reply. She giggled and I heard another poof.

"I won't bring Seduire, I promise." She said and I sighed.

"Okay.. meet you there.." I said and hung up. I sighed once more and plopped back down on my bed. 1:00pm? That's an hour from now… AN HOUR FROM NOW?! CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP CRAP! I started to freak out and look through my closet in hopes to find something to empress my little strawberry. I stopped and wondered why she asked me to the park… I just shrugged and looked through everything till I smiled as I found the one thing I knew Amu would like.

Amu POV **park 1:00**

I stood by the fountain petting a black kitten who just decided to take a liking to me. I waited till I heard footsteps as I heard the kitten hiss and leave. I sighed and looked up, I was shocked that he wore…. That!

He was smiling his wonderful smile that made you feel… happy.. He had a dark blue zipper-hoodie jacket and a white shirt that had 'free hugs!' written on it. He also had his grey skinny jeans and black shoes. I made sure not to let my surprised expression show, which I almost did, till my eyes widened in shock. He snickered at my expression and I grunted… then, he realized what I was wearing.

I had a Yellow sweater that reached to my mid thighs. The sleeves almost covering my fingertips and black socks that were 2 inches away from my knee. I also had yellow fuzzy socks covering most of my black socks. I had black shoes like the ones I had in elementary. My usually mid thigh length hair was pulled into a braid that was atleast a few centimeters higher than the original length. My bangs still covered most of my honey golden eyes. I decided to get piercings like the ones I had in my chara transformation. And last I had my black x clip right where my pony tail was.

I smirked as he kept his mouth wide open. I heard Seduire chuckle in my pocket and I made an 'oh no!' expression.

Ikuto POV

I was shocked and in a trance at how beautiful she looked. Then, I heard a familiar chuckle.. Amu made a 'CRAP' expression and I gave her a 'are you serious?' look. She sighed.

"Really Amu? You said you wouldn't bring her.." I replied angrily.

"I brought her because she wanted to see Yoru!" She screamed. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You're still so stubborn… YORU!" I yelled as the blue puffball came out and looked at me and Amu. He blushed and hid behind my head once he noticed Seduire. Me and Amu chuckled. Yoru.. well he just blushed even redder. I grabbed his tail and handed him over to the seductive chara.. She grabbed his tail, smiled at me and flew to who-knows where… I sighed and laughed, Amu laughed as well.

"I wonder what she's gonna do with him…" Amu said and put a finger on her chin to signal that she was thinking. I laughed.

"Yeah.." I replied as she brought her finger down. We both laughed after an awkward silence.

"So.." I started. "What's the real reason you asked me here?" She brought her head down and sighed as her happy aura disappeared.

"Follow me.." She said and walked to the emptiest park of the park. She sat down and I did as well, a little concerned about what was gonna happen.

"Why are you the same age… as last time I saw you.." She said with a hint of scared put into her voice. My eyes widened in surprise.

"I… uh…" I couldn't answer her question… she wouldn't believe me.

"Well?" She asked sounding a bit impatient.

"I… I can't answer that… at the moment…" He said.

SLAP!

The last thing I saw.. was a pink haired girl in yellow.. walking away.. after slapping me…

Amu Pov

I stormed off to find Seduire and Yoru as tears streamed down my face. I kept walking until I came across the fountain and sat down and continued to cry. I heard someone approach me and I thought it was Ikuto.

"Are you ok, miss?" It wasn't Ikuto, but it was male. I smirked through the tears and continued to cry, but this time I faked it with a fake frown. I looked up and saw who it was. I was shocked but continued to put on my act.

"A-amu?" he said.

"Kukai?" I replied. I continued to cry but looked at him with shock. He gave me a questioning look at my tears and I mentally smirked. 'He's an easy prey.' I thought as my mental smirk grew wider.

"I-I-Ikuto.." I couldn't finish as Kukai grabbed my shoulders and gave me an angry expression.

"What did that jerk do to you! I'll kill him!" he screamed. 'Too easy..' I thought and smiled, which just shocked him. I leaned in to what looked like a kiss to him, but hugged him instead as I felt his blush covering his angel smooth cheeks. I smirked behind his back and continued to hug.

"A-Amu?" he said, a confused tone lacing in his voice.

"Thank you for caring about me." I replied and got out of the hug. Seduire came over with Yoru being held by his tail. I mentally laughed and Kukai was confused.

"Amu why is Yoru with this chara..?" he asked. I smirked evilly and Kukai was just confused over the top.

"Seduire.." I started and Kukai looked back at me and her. "Chara transform.." I grinned as a black light surrounded me and Kukai as he witnessed my transformation. I stopped the transformation with my usual chara transformation outfit.

"Chara nari!: Amulet cupid!" I shouted as Kukai's eyes widened in shock. I smirked and approached him as he was in a trance just by looking at me. I snapped and time literally stopped, and everbody but me and Kukai were frozen, atleast, that's what I thought. Kukai started to back up in fear, but every step he took back, I stepped one step closer. He finally whammed into a tree and was traped when I put both hands on each side of his head on the tree.(A/N: She put her hands on the tree and surrounded his head basicly.) He was trapped and couldn't get out.

"A-Amu.. please…" He whispered as I leaned in.

"Please what?" he stayed silent. "I'm gonna take that as a 'please continue'." I said as he was completely silent. My eyes went a demonic purple and he looked into my eyes, till he has a blank expression by my powers.

"AMU! DON'T" I heard someone scream, and it wasn't Kukai. I turned around and saw Ikuto. He stopped in his tracks after he saw my outfit. I cursed under my breath and teleported away before he could reach me, leaving Kukai under my spell.

Ikuto POV

I ran up to Kukai after Amu had vanished into thin air leaving me having tons of questions. He was in a trace, I shook him a few times and he finally came back to reality and I was relieved.

"Kukai? What happened?" I asked as he was just noticing where he was.

"Oh… I." He raised his hand to his head and scratched it in deep thought. "Wow.. I.. I uh… don't.. really know…" He looked at me confused and then noticed it was me and gave a goofy grin like he always did. I sighed and put my hands in my pockets and began to walk away.

"Ikuto, can I spend the night at your hou-"

"No." I replied before he could finish. I walked back to my house thinking about what had just happened.

Amu POV

I was back at Easter and undid my chara change and smirked. Seduire still had Yoru by his tail.

"Let go, nya!" he said struggling under her hold. I grabbed his tail away from Seduire and smirked at the fuzzball. He paled after my evil expression and stopped struggling.

"Amu! Please let me go! I need to get back to Ikuto, nya!" He pleaded and I just chuckled.

"The fact that you need to go back, just makes it more fun to kidnap you." I said in a teasing way and he looked scared and finally gave up. He knew struggling was pointless. He sighed and I gave a twisted smile.

"Good boy, here." I said and gave him some catnip. He smiled, completely forgot what the situation he was in was a very bad one. Amu smiled and walked inside and snuck up behind John.

"BOO!" I screamed and John jumped from being frightened.

"Amu! Don't scare me like tha-" he stopped when he noticed Yoru and smirked.

"Seduire's new minion?" He asked. I looked at him with a blank expression like I always do.

"Not yet, he's not under the spell, we got him to lure Ikuto here, then me and Seduire both make our move." I replied with a grin. He nodded and continued his work of whatever he was doing before I scared him. I shrugged and walked into my room and plopped onto my bed, Yoru still in hand. The effects of the catnip wore off and Yoru began to freak out again. I signaled Seduire to get one of the spare broken x-eggs and chara proof tape. She nodded and returned with the things I needed. I stuffed Yoru into the egg and before he could get out, I tapped him in there and set him by Seduire's egg. I smirked and layed on the bed, already snoring and dreaming about our plan.

Ikuto POV

I was home and in my room when I noticed Yoru wasn't there. I sighed and thought he was robbing a store of cat food, I smiled at the thought, then…

"Crap!" I screamed as I realized Yoru was last with Seduire, and freaked out. Shoot! Amu's got Yoru!

Suika-chan: How was it? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy with stuff.. yeah.. so r&r. OH! Before I forget, I'm doing a new segment, You can ask the characters in the story a question, so for example:

Blahblahfakeperson1: To Yoru,

What did you do with Seduire?

Stuff like that.. So yeah! Here are the characters you can ask questions to:

Amu, Ikuto, Yoru, Seduire, John, And ME! :D okay now! R&R! :3


End file.
